


Acting Like a Stranger

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Crushes, Dalton Academy, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Karaoke, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Blaine decides that the Warblers need a bonding night, so he invited them all to a karaoke night.





	Acting Like a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> So, in this Blaine immediately went back to Dalton in season 4, so the whole Hunter and stealing trophy thing didn't happen.
> 
> Also, I wrote the last part on my phone, so sorry for any mistakes. I'll edit as soon as I can.
> 
> It's funny, I was going to write fluff and then I suddenly added some light angst (I don't know if it's really angst)

"Warbler..."

"Karaoke!" Blaine grins at him, his hands resting in the pocket of his Dalton blazer. His eyes are shining in the lights of the -way too early, in Sebastian's opinion- Christmas lights that are decorating the hallways. 

"Blaine... why?" 

"Oh, come on! It would be fun! I think we can ask Scandals, I saw a karaoke machine there once." Blaine tells him.

"Wait- hold up, when did you go to Scandals, besides last year with me and ... Hummel." Sebastian rolls his eyes, Blaine made him promise not to call Kurt names anymore. Blaine blushes, "I- That doesn't matter. Are you up for it or not? It would be important for both co-captains to be there." 

"Fine, as long as there's alcohol." Sebastian sighs, making Blaine snort. "It's a bar, what do you think?"

"Whatever." Sebastian mumbles and buttons both of the buttons of his blazer, it's getting colder and he really didn't like it. "How are you planing on convincing the others? There are some Warblers who are only in the choir because their parents want them to, they barely survive the extra practice hours before a competition."

"And you're one of those?" Blaine asks him and raises his eyebrow. "No. Maybe, anyway, what are you going to do? Give a price to the best singer, 'cause we both know you will win."

"I'm flattered, really, but no. Although it does sound like a good idea."

"It isn't." Sebastian crosses his arms and leans against the wall. 

Blaine looks at him, "You're extra grumpy today. Did that barista guy reject you again?" 

Sebastian sighs, "It's nothing, just... We'll talk to the others tomorrow, maybe Jeff can convince them, the newbies look up to him for some reason." Blaine nods at him in agreement and grabs his bag, "If something's wrong you can always talk to me, I'm your co-captain after all." Blaine tells him before walking away towards his dorm room.

"Yeah, but not about this." Sebastian whispers to himself and watches the other Warbler away.

 

 

"You agreed to this?" Nick whispers to Sebastian after Blaine explained his idea to the Warblers. Lucky for Blaine, most of them cheer in excitement, making the curly haired Warbler smile. Sebastian shrugs and Nick grins, "You're totally in love with him, aren't you."

Sebastian can feel his face heat up, "Shut up." He crosses his arms and gives Blaine a smile when he gives him an I-told-you-so look. Nick shakes his head at his best friend and continues grinning, having known about Sebastian's crush on Blaine from the beginning.

The bell rings, signaling that classes are about to start and Blaine excitedly claps his hands, "Okay, I'll see you all tomorrow night around 8 at Scandals."

"But, wait? Isn't that a gay club?" Garrett, one of the newbies asks and blushes. "Yeah, but that's not a problem... right?" Blaine asks him and the freshman blushes even harder. Sebastian can't help but laugh when Garret quickly rushes out of the door. Nick pats his shoulder and follows the other's out of the library, which for some reason they used instead of the actual choir room.

Not that Sebastian wanted to go back there, he was trying to become a 'better person', not by his choice, it was the only way he could stay captain- or co-captain. And every time he walked into the choir room, the memory of throwing a slushy into Santana's face flashes through his mind. And even though it made him want to laugh- it also reminded him of what he did to Blaine, which wasn't as funny.

It took Blaine a while to forgive him, especially when he transferred back to Dalton. They weren't even friends, just co-captains, and besides everything that Blaine told him last year, he doesn't really know the other Warbler. He doesn't even know why he came back to Dalton, probably because Hummel went to New York

He wondered if the two were still together, he didn't hear Blaine talk about him. But it wasn't like they talked besides their weekly meeting as co-captains or Warbler practice. 

"I told you they would like it." Blaine tells him and gathers the music sheets they had used. Sebastian shrugs, "I guess they would do everything you want, you're their leader after all."

"We're co-captains. They would follow you everywhere too." Blaine says, not even looking up.

"Not after what happened last year." Sebastian says, his voice barely louder than a whisper. Blaine lets out a sigh, "You know I forgave you for that, you have to let it go."

Sebastian looks away and grabs his bag, ready to leave. They both had a free period, but Sebastian suddenly felt like studying for his math exam. He'd rather do that than have this talk with Blaine, even though he's the one who started.

"That's not what I meant, I meant that every Warbler who was here last year, wouldn't even listen to my plans. I tried to come up with a new dance routine, I could barely even say the word 'plan' before they walked away."

"Then I should talk to them." Blaine says and leans against a desk. Sebastian rolls his eyes, "No. You're not a 5th grade teacher who has to fix every fight, it doesn't matter anyway." He's about to walk towards the door when Blaine stops him, "Maybe tomorrow night will help them see that you're a good person."

Blaine thinks he's a good person, he didn't expect that. Or he was just saying that to make him feel better.

"Maybe." And with that Sebastian is gone.

 

 

"A water please... Hey!" Sebastian is trying to get the attention of the bartender, but the music is too loud. Nick and Jeff are singing a duet that's a little too romantic for 'just friends'. 

"I thought you were only here for the alcohol?" Blaine asks and sits next to him, he's wearing a simple grey sweater and even that makes him look like the most attractive man in the world. "A responsabel leader stays sober, huh?" Sebastian answers and nods at the glass in Blaine's hands, also filled with water. 

Sebastian decides to give up on getting his attention and turns to look at the stage. Nick and Jeff are leaving it and Trent takes their place, singing a Sam Smith song. Sebastian is surprised by his voice and wonders why Trent never got a solo.

"Want to sing a duet later tonight?" Blaine asks him, surprising Sebastian. "Wha-Me?" He immediately winces, of course he's talking to Sebastian. The other Warblers are gathered around the dance floor.

Blaine laughs, "Yeah, you. I don't think we've ever sang a duet. Maybe we'll sound so good together we can sing one at Sectionals."

"Won't your boyfriend be jealous?"

He shouldn't have asked that. He really shouldn't have asked that. Blaine suddenly looks as if he's in pain, and it makes Sebastian's heart hurt. Damn, he hated being in love.

"Kurt and I broke up, he was too busy with his internship at Vogue and his new friends." Oh.

"Well, then we'll show him what he let go, come on." Sebastian gets up and grabs Blaine's wrist, dragging him towards the podium. Trent smiles at them when he's finished and the two captains both walk onto the stage. A few Warblers cheer and Sebastian can see that Nick is smirking at him. Blaine whispers the song towards the DJ and Sebastian looks at the small tv screen for the lyrics. Soon the music starts an Blaine sends him one of his beautiful smiles.

**_{Blaine}_ **

_Why you acting like a stranger_  
_When we do this every night_  
_Can we get a little closer_  
_Even though you're not that type_

 **_{Both}_ **  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_You only ever wanna love me after midnight_  
_You only ever wanna love me after midnight_  
_I've never seen you in the daylight_  
_Cause you only ever wanna love me after midnight_  
_But it's better than nothing_

 **_{Sebastian}_ **  
_Your emotions under pressure_  
_When I ask for something more_  
_I take the chances that I'm given_  
_Cause I'm desperately all yours_

 **_{Both}_ **  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_You only ever wanna love me after midnight_  
_You only ever wanna love me after midnight_  
_I've never seen you in the daylight_  
_Cause you only ever wanna love me after midnight_  
_But it's better than nothing_  
  
_I wish you were here, everywhere that I go_  
_I wish you were here, everywhere that I go_  
_I wish you were here, everywhere that I go_  
  
_You only ever wanna love me after midnight_  
_You only ever wanna love me after midnight_  
_I've never seen you in the daylight_  
_Cause you only ever wanna love me after midnight_  
_But it's better than nothing_  
  
_Wish you were here_  
_Wish you were here_

 

The Warblers clap and Sebastian looks at Blaine, who is staring at him. One of the other Warblers is ready to go on stage and Sebastian quickly gets off the stage. Blaine follows him and they  both stay silent until the Warbler starts singing a song both don't recognize. 

"So, uh..." Sebastian puts his hands in his pockets, awkwardly shifting on his feet. "That was an interesting choice."

"It was just a random song, it's stuck in my head almost every day." Blaine answers and Sebastian's hope is gone. He didn't choose it because he was in love with him, or liked him. Blaine must have seen his face change and pulls him towards the door so they could talk at a quiet place.

"What's been going on? You've been acting-"

"Like a stranger? Sorry, that song is now stuck in my head."

"You've been acting weird." Blaine tells him, slightly annoyed that he was interrupted. Sebastian just shrugs and shivers, it's cold outside and he couldn't grab his coat on their way out.

"You can talk to me, Sebastian. Not just as your co-captain but also as your friend."

"Are we friends though? We barely talk." Sebastian says and looks into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Because you keep pushing me away. Every time I try to start a conversation you shut down or talk bad about yourself, no matter how many times I told you I forgave you." Blaine tells him and angrily presses a finger into Sebastian's chest. 

Oh. He didn't even notice. 

"Have you even forgiven yourself?" Blaine asks him, his voice soft and gentle again. The anger I'm his eyes already gone. 

"I-" No, he hadn't. He couldn't. He was scared that if he did, he would hurt everyone again. 'Cause that's what he does, he hurts people. Why else would his mom leave him and his dad put him into a boarding school in a different country. It's not like he wanted to go to America.

"Sebastian..." Blaine's hand moves from his chest to his arm, traveling down to meet his own hand. Even though it's cold outside, he suddenly feels as if his skin is on fire when Blaine intertwines their fingers.

Sebastian stays silent, which answers Blaine's question.

"You need to forgive yourself. It was an accident, it was supposed to be a prank on Kurt's clothes, but instead it hit me in the eye because I chose to jump."

"What if you didn't and it accidentally hit Kurt in the eye?"

"That's a what if- a what if that didn't happen, so don't worry about it."

Sebastian looks away, but soon feels fingers on his cheek, making him look at Blaine again, who cups his cheeks with both hands, and he's kind of disappointed when Blaine lets go of his hand. 

"Sebastian, you're a good person. Yes, you made a mistake. Everyone does, some worse than others. But everyone deserves a second chance - well, most people do. You've helped me a lot with the Warblers this year, you planned Trent's surprise party because he was upset about his parents leaving. I saw you help that old lady yesterday, don't even try to deny it to 'save your reputation'." 

Blaine takes a step closer and Sebastian notices that he's shivering from the cold. They probably should go back inside before they get sick.

The thought about going back inside is gone as soon as soft cold lips kiss his. His eyes widen before he closes them and kisses the other Warbler back. He pulls Blaine as close as possible, he'll blame it on the cold later. It's definitely not because he needs to make sure it's real.

It's when Blaine's lips part that get remembers where they are. He pulls away softly, still holding Blaine close, showing him that it isn't a rejection. 

"We need to go back inside." Sebastian tells him and Blaine nods. 

And it doesn't go unnoticed by the Warblers that their two co-captains are holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what song to use, so I just did the song that has been stuck in my head the whole day. Even though it's unrealistic because basically no one knows about the song, it took me weeks to find it because it's only on the Japanese version of their album and I live in Europe. Anyway, hope you liked it.
> 
> Song: Midnight - 5 Seconds of Summer (When do I not use one of their songs)


End file.
